Warriors: A Moonlit Path
by FadedCandlelight
Summary: "She stood as still as a statue, fear crashing down on her in hopes of completely breaking her will. Her mind. Her spirit. Smothering her to suffocation. Then, she charged..."


Many moons ago, there were four, ferocious and powerful Clans. They all had taken refuge around an majestic lake that served as their new home. Each Clan were masters of their own unique fighting styles. The masters of night, water, speed, and forest. These Clans each had a leader, great cats who were fierce warriors and did everything in their power to both lead victory and support their Clans. Yes, they were greatly feared, but not to some who wished to destroy them. Many battles played out. As well as many losses. But victory was theirs. Though, as things calmed down they began to pick fights amongst each other. One Clan wanted food, another wanted territory. Chaos sprung and more blood was shed. Many moons had passed and peace had finally settled among them all. Cats were still hostile, but more friendlier, and a battle was not commenced for the longest time in Clan history. That is until two cats were born.

She, with her short, gleaming tan fur and bright sky blue eyes, was like a ball of light. She was so innocent and naive. Her smile was passed on to other Clan members like a contagious disease. She always thought of others before herself and never spoke a lie. She was gorgeous, and many wished to mate with her, but she turned them down for she wanted to find the very one before she handed herself over to just any tom. She was a prized jewel in her Clan, a warrior of speed. Thus, there was only one name that could best describe her innocence and outgoing personality. Sunleap.

Now he, with his medium coal gray pelt and piercing amber eyes, was a complete mystery. He was quiet and serious. Some members of his Clan feared him for he quickly got any assignment done, no matter what said assignment was. The only time he ever really spoke was to make a sound or make a very short, snappy response. He was a very handsome tom, but she-cats were scared to even try to ask him to mate with them, and he never paid any special attention to any of them. He was a dangerous cat in his Clan, a warrior of night. So, there was only one name that could best describe his dark mystery and frightful skill. Coyoteclaw.

Both cats from different Clans, different personalities, different everything. Though, the one thing they had in common was that their destinies were about to tangle together. At that one special gathering.

A gathering was held every moon, under the light of the full moon. It was a place of peace and friendliness, of stories told by the young and told by the old. A place of, for just that one night, unity. And that is where both cats had finally officially met. They went to every gathering, one surrounded by cats and the other alone in a shady corner. She always saw him in the corner of her eye, his secretive character blending in with the shadows that he surrounded himself with. Every time she had wanted to go over and talk to him, but she never had the chance. That is, until she crept past everyone else and sat beside him. He looked at her blankly. She looked at him curiously. No words were spoken between them as the gathering continued for the night. When it was over, they separated to their own Clans and left. This process was repeated every gathering, becoming a second ritual for them both.

Nine moons later and the ritual changed, evolving into something deeper. They would meet at the lake every couple of days. Still quiet. Still unmoving. Still looking at each other. But they sat closer, tails almost entwined. A connection between them grew with those silent words.

He, surprisingly, was the first to speak. His voice was rough, but something about it made him more interesting in her eyes. More handsome. They talked for the first time since they'd met. While his voice was rough and husky, her voice was smooth and light as a child's despite her age. As words were exchange, so were feelings. Some might think that silence between two cats would not cause any feelings to arise, but for these two the silence was enough for them. The silence greeted them. The silence made them comfortable with each other. The silence made them observe the other. Understand the other. It was the constant silence that created this tangled relationship. So as words fell silent, they stayed under the stars and by the cool lake longer than before as passion passed on more physically than ever.

They kept their relationship a secret for if word got out then the Clans would be furious. Yes to that things had gotten more peaceful between the Clans, but that didn't necessarily mean that they ignore and break the warrior code. To find a break in the code after many moons of peace would cause a major uproar. So they decided to not see each other for a while, to cool down any suspicions that may be held within their Clans. Then, when they went to see each other again, they were followed.

Her brother and sisters were all beautiful cats. The eldest of the litter was a gorgeous tabby, her silver fur covered with white stripes and blue-gray eyes that were dark like a storm. The second youngest of the litter was an adorable tom, with his dark ginger fur and tan flecks, lime green eyes shining like a new leaf in the rising sun. Then, the youngest of the litter was a shining golden she-cat with a white tail tip and eyes the color of fresh water reflecting the blue of the sky.

These were the cats who followed their beloved sister. These were the cats who saw them together. These were the cats...who told the Clans. Who let the Clans' rage ignite like a wild fire, spreading far and wide to every cat who found the predicament disgraceful. Only few cats from each Clan didn't mind and helped support their relationship. But it wasn't enough.

A great battle played out, blood spilling from innocents out of spite. Every cat who dared thought of helping them was killed from thoughts of betrayal to the code and to the new founded peace that was disturbed. Cats from both sides were lost, including his deputy and her younger sister. Out of hatred and disgust, both he and she were exiled from the Clans, never to return unless they wished to be met with death.

They traveled for many moons, walking across vast dry, grassy lands with very few prey and little to no water. The heat scorched their pelts, burning their skin till it started to crack, crimson streams staining their fur and the path they walked. Said fur was matted and covered with many kinds of filth, their appearances disheveled to those from the past. From the kind days of before. Though, now they wander across itchy plains and empty deserts. It was very long before they stood before paradise.

There were Twoleg nests dotting around the area, but the sweet scents and sounds of the forest beckoned to them, calling to them to end there journey and live their lives here. So they did. They settled, greedily taking as much prey as they could find and lapping up the cool water of the pond they moved themselves next to. There were no dangers here. They could finally live in their own ecstasy. With great joy, she turned to him, eyes sparkling as she told the most exciting news that began their new life here. With surprise, he looked towards her belly and nuzzled it, slightly purring with happiness. They changed their names, no longer bound to the Clans. Coyote and Sun. As the day ended, he looked at her, bringing his head closer to her ear as he gently whispered the promise to forever protect her and the kits, even till his last breath.

* * *

Silence...

...then an ear shattering screech of pain and terror echoed around the darkness, crystal drops splattering...

* * *

Hi, everyone. My first ever Warriors story. Wow...it's going to suck. I got lazy towards the end, can anyone tell?


End file.
